


In The Only Way He Can

by mansikka



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael's had a bad day. Alex does his best to help.





	In The Only Way He Can

This is the only way Michael has ever felt truly at peace. Here, behind closed doors, and with Alex. Alone.

His knock on the door just a few minutes earlier had settled the erratic pounding of his heart after a day that felt longer than any other. When every action he'd taken or word that he'd said had failed him, faltered, or just gone wrong. But here, with his head resting against Alex's chest safe in the cradle of his arms with no need to go anywhere, Michael feels still for once. Like here he can't come to, or do any harm.

Alex knows he needs this stillness, without having to ask. One hand rests between Michael's shoulder blades as the other plays with his hair, and Michael feels himself breathing in time with Alex. He closes his eyes, presses his nose into his t-shirt and breathes him in, hands wrapped loosely around Alex's thighs. And he intends to stay here, basking in Alex's warmth, for just as long as he's able to.

They are no longer cautious with one other, casting furtive glances together when around other people. People _know_ , and Michael already feels like more of a whole person for Alex not pulling away from him like he once would have. It's stupid, really, but last week when they'd been in the Wild Pony playing pool, Alex had kissed him in celebration of winning, right there in front of everyone. Right there by the table. With not a care in the world, not a second of hesitation on his face, just gleeful triumph and a teasing smile for Michael's losses, that he placated him for with a kiss.

"So. I saw Max at the Crashdown Cafe earlier," Alex says after a while. It's funny really, how he seems to sense the very moment Michael feels calm enough to talk. Though even knowing doesn't mean he isn't _careful_ with Michael, resting his hands on Michael's shoulders and squeezing, waiting for him to find his words.

"That must have been fun for you."

"Oh. Always. Max never knows what to say to me."

Michael smiles for that, presses a kiss to Alex's stomach, resting his chin there when he looks up. "Was he awkward?"

"Oh, yeah." That, Michael thinks, has earned Alex a reward. Not that he needs a reason to kiss him, obviously. But as he raises to his feet he cups Alex's face and draws him in slowly, then loops his arms low around Alex's waist as they kiss.

"You know," Alex says, smiling when they part and tapping a finger against Michael's chest, "you probably shouldn't look _that_ pleased about it."

"Why not? Anything to make him—"

"He said you'd been fighting," Alex says, tapping his chest again, ducking to force eye contact when Michael tries to look away.

So maybe his difficult day was only due to yet another fall out with his siblings. A day where he'd felt excluded from their conversations as he so often did. These moments seem to have increased in frequency of late. Ever since he and Alex stopped fighting what they meant together, Michael has pushed back at anything that has left him feeling _less_. Including conversations with Isobel and Max. Which Isobel seems to approve of, but Max doesn't know how to respond to. Which is why he's smiling so hard now.

"It's fine," Michael says, slotting his fingers into Alex's back pockets and swaying him. "Just the usual."

Alex rolls his eyes but is smiling, sagging against him. "Well if it's just _the usual_ , why did you have a face like thunder when I showed up?"

"Because. It's just been a _really_ long day. Lots of stupid stuff pissing me off. And I haven't seen _you_ in two days."

"Are you saying you missed me when I was at work?" Alex asks, looking just as smug as he's entitled to. But Michael only shrugs, cupping Alex's face in one hand and swirling his thumb behind his ear, leaning in for another kiss.

"Maybe."

"Well. I'm here now."

"And since it's raining," Michael adds, pausing so they can both hear the rain hammering against the roof of his Airstream, "looks like you should probably stay a while."

"Oh, I should?"

"You really should," Michael agrees in between kisses.

"When you could just stay at my place. With, you know. A _door—_ "

"I _have_ a door."

"And walls," Alex adds, grinning as Michael begins to unbutton his shirt. With his hands. Because he needs to _feel_ him after two days apart.

"Got them too."

"And a real bed. That's, you know. Wider."

"Hasn't been a problem for us here so far." Which is true. Michael _likes_ this Airstream, is attached to it, for being one of the few things that have been _his_ in his life. Though they do spend more and more time at Alex's, and Michael is good with that too. But on a night like tonight when he's pushed back against Max's _opinions_ , and he's needed a place where he can just _be_ , here is where he needed. Even if he has every intention of staying at Alex's tomorrow night.

"I suppose," Alex replies, put upon and teasing, already tugging at Michael's sweater so he pulls it over his head.

The press of their chests together is more _home_ than any place could feel, Alex's skin beneath his palms more soothing to Michael than anything in his world ever has been. And Alex is just as eager to touch, fingertips up over his chest, arms, back. Some days they savour this moment together, taking their time to undress. But on others, like _this_ one, they can't be bare to each other quick enough. Michael has Alex on his back in seconds laughing because _he_ is, echoing his smile back.

"So you _have_ missed me," Alex says, arching so pleased with himself as Michael settles on his side.

"Maybe a little," Michael agrees, raising Alex's hand so he can kiss his way up his arm. "Maybe you should make it up to me."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Well," Michael says, head to the side as he watches him, "that might just be enough."

Alex's hand is through his hair as Michael drapes half-over him, splaying his fingers wide on his skin as he begins to explore. Alex lifts his leg to throw over Michael's, already beginning to stir.

"You trying to tell me something?"

"Only what I want."

"Oh yeah?" Michael says, leaning in to kiss him. "And what might that be?"

"You. Always you," Alex tells him, stroking down his arm. And what is Michael supposed to do with that but kiss him again?

Alex smiles against his mouth as he teases over his length with his fingertips, humming pleased when he takes him in a loose grip. As he thickens Alex begins to thrust into Michael's hand, arching up for more kisses when Michael pulls away to look.

"You need something from me?" Michael teases.

"Yes. For you to keep doing _that_."

"Oh. I had no intention of stopping," Michael says, though he does trail his fingers along Alex's thigh instead, smiling when he shudders for it. He carefully grips him by the ankle to lower his leg to the bed then kisses his way down Alex's chest, resting his head on Alex's hip. And he watches the slide of his own hand over Alex, pressing kisses to his hip for every time he strains or stirs.

When he leans to lap over his head in between strokes Michael has to grin for the soft grunt that falls from Alex's lips. So he does it again, hand splayed side at his hip as he watches, grinding himself into the bed for the intensity in Alex's eyes. But when he takes him into his mouth Michael can't look for the _noises_ Alex is making, keeping a loose grip on his waist to keep him where he wants him.

Alex's fingers are through his hair, and it's tempting for Michael to lean into them, distracted for the softness of his touch. When Alex starts thrusting into his mouth and his breathing becomes more erratic Michael is pulling off, swirling a thumb over his hip bone and sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks as he sits up to follow him.

"I just wanted to make this _last_."

Alex nods, shuffling up the bed towards him, awkwardly draping his legs over Michael's thighs. He reaches across for the bottle of lube wedged behind a pillow, which Michael will have to remember to get more of since they're almost out. "Definitely a reason for you to stay at mine tomorrow," Alex says, waving the bottle, before reaching out for Michael's hand and turning it palm up.

"You could just say you _want_ me there."

"I want you there," Alex agrees, his head dropping back when Michael curls his fingers around his cock. Michael shifts so he's a fraction closer, watching Alex's thumb circle over his head. He grips Alex's thigh as he adjusts to get comfortable, dropping their foreheads together as Alex curls his hand around the nape of his neck.

They try to kiss, though it's not so easy for the way they keep smiling, and the way all these _noises_ keep falling from Alex's mouth. Michael's too, but he's not concentrating much on anything but Alex, and the heated pressure building in his core.

"You wanna just keep doing this?" he whispers, when Alex's groan tails off into a whine for Michael's altered grip.

"No, no," Alex says with a snap of his hand, wrapping his fingers around Michael's wrist to pull his hand away.

"Then, what do you want?"

"I thought we already established that," Alex replies, flinging himself back on the bed. Michael laughs as he gets to his knees between his thighs, biting his lip for watching Alex already holding himself open, pressing his slicked up fingers inside himself.

"Eager."

"Like you said. It's been two days."

Michael smiles at that, bends to kiss Alex's knee then shifts forward, running his fingertips down Alex's open thighs. He takes him in hand again still watching Alex finger himself, needing to be in him _now_ , though also unable to stop looking.

" _Today_ , Guerin," Alex teases, which Michael _loves_ ; he rarely calls him _Guerin_ these days, and god help him, every time he hears it now he thinks it's cute. But that doesn't stop him grabbing Alex's hand to stop him, closing the last gap between them, then filling him whole with one hard snap of his hips.

Alex groans for it, head rolling back on the pillow, splaying his legs wider still as he arches up. His hands fall prone by his sides as Michael slowly rolls his hips in the exact way he knows he likes, Alex smiling up at him through hooded eyes when he finally looks. "Better."

"Happy to be of service."

"Get over here."

"Alex," Michael says with a slower stir of his hips that Alex's mouth falls open for. "It's not like I can get any closer than this."

Alex makes grabby hands and Michael drops forward, bracing himself on his forearms. Alex kisses him in reward, draping his arms across Michael's back as he gives a lazy arch beneath him, encouraging him to move. And when he tilts his head for a kiss Michael obliges, eyes closed to focus on how Alex feels.

The rain on the roof, the soft noises falling from Alex's mouth in between kisses. This is all Michael hears, losing himself in Alex as he always does. Alex is the place in which Michael has always found solace; even if until recently he was also the thing that put such chaos in his heart. But here, together, after so much talking and figuring things out, Michael lets himself be _whole_ with Alex. How else could he ever feel when with him?

"Stay tonight?" he whispers, thumb to Alex's temple, kissing him for his answering nod.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, _good_."

Alex nudges against Michael's waist so he has room to get his hand on himself, stroking in time to Michael's thrusts. He hooks his right leg over Michael's hip in what has become a habit for them, Michael adjusting instinctively for it. Their kisses grow more sloppy as they miss, whispering encouragement to each other the closer they get. And when Michael comes, shuddering into him with a broken groan, Alex slows his hand on himself to watch for a moment, then finishes himself in a few quick tugs.

"That what you came for, Manes?" Michael teases, breathless as he nuzzles into Alex's neck.

"Well. For _now_."

"You're expecting a round two?" Michael asks lifting up again to look at him and echoing Alex's smile.

"We'll see. We have all night."

"You're working in the morning?"

"Not too early," Alex replies, sweeping his hand up Michael's arm.

They kiss for a while, Michael only withdrawing from Alex when he drops his leg from his hip and whines for it.

"You okay?" Michael trails his fingertips over Alex's stump, cautious but more familiar with the pressure he should use, and where not to touch. Alex watches him do it, an encouraging smile on his face when Michael looks up.

"I'm good."

"Really?"

Alex angles up for another kiss, nodding. "Really."

Michael is still careful as he moves, bracing against Alex's hip as he leans down for the box of tissue on the floor by the bed. He takes a wad to wipe Alex clean, laughing at the grimace he gives when some of the tissue sticks to his skin.

"If we were at mine, we could have a shower now," Alex says, plucking at a piece of tissue stuck to his chest and flicking it to the floor.

"You can _here_."

"Yeah but… not together," Alex says, lifting his arm up and turning on to his side as Michael settles. "Not without really good balance."

"Okay, one," Michael says, kissing him, "your balance is pretty good."

Alex grins, telling him he knows _exactly_ what he is thinking, what memory they share. "True."

"And two," Michael adds, splaying his fingers at Alex's waist, "it's not that bad."

"I guess."

"But we'll shower at your place together if you want us to," Michael tells him, sighing softly as Alex adjusts beside him until they're pressed together at every point they can.

"Good. Do you want to tell me about your day? Your fight with Max?" Alex asks, softening his question with a kiss. Of course he hasn't forgotten. Of course Alex would give him the room to talk, do anything to help Michael lift his mood.

"How about, you tell me about your day first, and we get to Max after?"

Alex smiles, reaching out to cup his face, and nodding. "Maybe in a minute."


End file.
